elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
In die weite Welt hinein, Band XI: Einsamkeit
In die weite Welt hinein, Band XI: Einsamkeit ist ein Buch in . Fundorte *Im Felsenmoorhang *Im Hlaaluhof *In Morvunskar *In der Nachtigallhalle *Im Tempel des Nachtrufers *Winterfeste: Im Frostigen Feuer *In der Taverne Zum Nachttor Einsamkeit *In der Bardenakademie *Im Blauen Palast *Im Thalmorhauptquartier *Im Zwinkernden Skeever Morthal *Im Hochmondsaal *Im Moorblick Weißlauf *In Hrongars Zimmer in den Jarlgemächern der Drachenfeste *Im Haus Grau-Mähne *In Jorrvaskr Inhalt In die weite Welt hinein Band XI: Einsamkeit von Spatior Munius Willkommen, Freund. In unserem neuesten Band behandeln wir Einsamkeit. Spatior ist äußerst erfreut, direkt am Sitz der kaiserlichen Macht in Himmelsrand angekommen zu sein. Während unserer Tour werdet ihr sehen, wie Einsamkeits Reichtümer ihre Einwohnern, ihre Geschichte und die ihre Architektur umfassen. Wie immer beginnen wir unsere Reise vor den Stadtmauern, diesmal am Fuße des Hügels, der sich bis zu Einsamkeits massiven Toren erstreckt. Die Umgebung von Einsamkeit Bevor Ihr den Hügel zur Stadt erklimmt, solltet Ihr auf jeden Fall den Anblick genießen. Wandert Ihr hinunter zum Hafen, werdet Ihr mit einem der schönsten Ausblicke auf den Großen Bogen belohnt. Ursprünglich sowohl Wahrzeichen als auch Windschutz für den Hafen von Einsamkeit, bot der leicht zu verteidigende Große Bogen einen idealen Bauplatz für die uralten Nord. Die Stadt wuchs allmählich, bis sie sich über die gesamte Länge des Bogens erstreckte. Dieses Wachstum gipfelte im Bau des Blauen Palasts, Sitz der Großkönige und -königinnen in Himmelsrand. Diesen Ort werden wir später noch besuchen. Die Tore von Einsamkeit Der Zugang zu Einsamkeit wird durch zwei Tore und drei Türme bewacht. Der erste Turm, an der Wegkreuzung gelegen, ist der Himmelsturm. Er ist hauptsächlich ein Beobachtungsposten, in Zeiten des Krieges werden jedoch Barrikaden an der nahegelegenen Straße errichtet, die eine erste Verteidigungslinie bilden. Der zweite Turm und das erste, kleinere Tor sind gemeinsam als Windtor bekannt. Hier stoßen Angreifer auf den ersten richtigen Widerstand. Das letzte und sicherlich auch beeindruckendste Tor ist das Sturmtor. Obwohl Schloss Elend direkt hinter dem Haupttor der Stadt schon immer befestigt war, wurden die Außenmauern und Tore von Einsamkeit erst kurz nach der Krönung von Großkönig Erling erbaut. Links oben über dem Haupttor ist ein kleiner Hinweis auf Erlings Vorliebe für einen etwas abgerundeteren Architekturstil zu erkennen, den wir später noch im Anbau von Schloss Elend, dem inneren Bogen und der Windmühle zu sehen bekommen. Wir durchschreiten nun die Tore und betreten den primären Handelsbezirk von Einsamkeit. Der Brunnenbezirk Hinter den Toren erhaltet Ihr den ersten Blick auf die eigentliche Stadt und den großen, beeindruckenden Kaiserturm mit seinen wehenden Bannern. Früher, vor dem Zusammenschluss Himmelsrands und dem Bau des Blauen Palasts der Sitz der Könige von Haafingar, dient der Kaiserturm mittlerweile ausschließlich als Gastquartier für Kaiser, die zu Besuch in der Stadt sind. Zur Linken und Rechten befinden sich Einsamkeits Gasthäuser und Läden, letztere mit einem Angebot der besten Importwaren aus ganz Himmelsrand. Schließlich ist Einsamkeit eine reiche Stadt mit Zugang zu den wichtigsten Schifffahrtswegen Tamriels. Wir gehen weiter und sehen den Aufgang, der nach Schloss Elend führt. Hier könnt Ihr das Gewicht dieses bedrohlich wirkenden Steinbollwerks förmlich spüren. Der Turm ganz links, überragt vom spitzen Dach des Erling-Anbaus, war einst Kaserne und Gefängnis des Schlosses. Heute ist der Turm das Zentrum der Militärmacht hier in Einsamkeit. Hinter dem Kaiserturm könnt Ihr einen Blick auf Einsamkeits Naturbrücke werfen, die sich in einem Bogen anmutig zur Windmühle erstreckt. Zur Zeit von Großkönig Erling erbaut, hieß es, dass die berühmte Freibeuterin Kapitän Jytte darüber unbemerkt Schloss Elend betreten konnte. Einige Historiker behaupten, dass sie und der Großkönig ihre Geschäfte einfach ohne großes Aufsehen abschließen wollten. Andere glauben, dass Jytte und Erling auf einer eher privaten Ebene miteinander zu tun hatten. Am Ende der Brücke befindet sich die Windmühle, die zusammen mit dem Turm zu Einsamkeits bekanntesten erbauten Wahrzeichen gehört. Die Antriebskraft der Windmühle wurde einst zum Öffnen der Tore benutzt, die zum heutigen Lagerhaus der Ost-Kaiserlichen Handelsgesellschaft führen. Heute ruht diese Aufgabe jedoch auf den starken Schultern der Hafenarbeiter. Im Schatten der Windmühle befinden sich der Markt und der Brunnen. Hier könnt Ihr eine Reihe hiesiger Köstlichkeiten erwerben, darunter den berühmten, ausschließlich in Einsamkeit hergestellten Würzwein. Von hier aus begeben wir uns über den Aufgang in den Hof von Schloss Elend. Schloss Elend Beim Betreten des Schlosshofs sehen wir das Banner von Einsamkeit über dem Tor zum eigentlichen Schloss Elend. Am anderen Ende des Schlosshofs steht der beeindruckende Tempel der Göttlichen. Die Stadtgründer waren äußerst fromm und Einsamkeit ist der einzige Ort in Himmelsrand, an dem alle Göttlichen in einem einzigen Tempel verehrt werden. Alle drei Gebäude hier sind einen Blick wert, doch nur der Tempel und der Militärflügel von Schloss Elend stehen Besuchern offen. Im Tempel solltet Ihr Euch die Nischen im vorderen Bereich näher ansehen. Eine davon ist leer: Hier befand sich bis zum Verbot seiner Anbetung der Schrein von Talos. Begebt Euch vom Schlosshof zum Ausgang zwischen Schloss Elend und dem Tempel, um einen ersten Blick auf den Blauen Palast zu erheischen. Haltet auf dem Weg unbedingt bei der Bardenakademie an, einem großen Gebäude auf der linken Seite, neben dessen Stufen die Flamme von Callisos brennt. Es heißt, die Akademie werde nicht untergehen, so lange die nach einem berühmten Barden benannte Flamme brennt. Die Bardenakademie Wenn Ihr auf den Stufen zur Bardenakademie stehend nach oben schaut, könnt Ihr sehen, dass die Akademie höher als der Blaue Palast ist. Die hier studierenden Barden sind in ganz Himmelsrand zu hören und halten in ihren Liedern die Geschichte ferner Zeiten fest. Wenn Ihr die Möglichkeit habt, solltet Ihr Euch die Verbrennung von König Olaf ansehen, ein historisches Fest, auf dem "König Olaf" symbolisch verbrannt wird. Nach der Akademie folgen wir der Straße bis zum Hof des Blauen Palasts, unserem letzten Ziel. Der Blaue Palast Der Blaue Palast ist der Sitz der Jarl von Einsamkeit, die seit Jahrhunderten auch Großkönige und -königinnen von Himmelsrand waren. Im nordöstlichen Flügel, nach dem Betreten zu Eurer Linken, befinden sich im obersten Stockwerk die Wohnquartiere des Jarl und ihres Hofstaats, während die Bediensteten darunter wohnen. Der südwestliche Flügel, auch als der "Pelagiusflügel" bekannt, ist heute baufällig und verkommen. Im nach dem berühmten Großkönig Pelagius dem Wahnsinnigen benannten Flügel soll angeblich der Geist des Königs sein Unwesen treiben. Kurz nach Pelagius´Tod wurde er verschlossen und seitdem hat ihn niemand mehr betreten. Seht Euch auf jeden Fall auch das Innere des Blauen Palasts an. Das große Atrium und die Hofgemächer bieten einen Anblick, den man nicht verpassen sollte. Weitere interessante Orte Spatior hat Euch Einsamkeit in all seiner Pracht nähergebracht, doch gibt es noch einige weitere Orte zu entdecken. Die Stadtmauern sind frei zugänglich und alleine für die wunderbare Aussicht lohnt es sich, sie zu erklimmen. Der Hafen von Einsamkeit ist der größte in ganz Himmelsrand und ebenfalls einen Besuch wert. Damit wären wir am Ende von In die weite Welt hinein, Band XI, angelangt. Spatior kennt zwar sein nächstes Reiseziel noch nicht, aber seid Euch gewiss: Wohin es ihn auch verschlägt, er wird euch berichten, was es sich dort anzusehen lohnt. - Spatior Munius, Weltreisender en:Walking the World, Vol XI fr:Aux quatre coins du monde, volume XI es:Recorriendo el mundo Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher